Seeing Double
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Two Suzakus teaming up against Lelouch, Rock'n'Dolless's Kiss doujin style. Consensual; semi-public outdoors. ...because there can't be too much Suzaku? M/M.../M, explicit, now with omake  Dr. Who crossover
1. Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

Lelouch couldn't stop thinking about the green-haired girl and the strange power she'd given him and Clovis's head half blown off and…

And Suzaku.

Although Clovis's death (at Lelouch's hand, by Lelouch's will, begging and sniveling and pitiful) had hit Lelouch more viscerally, made him ill and weak; it was Suzaku's body, still and silent, fallen after attempting to protect Lelouch, that dogged Lelouch's thoughts. Even the girl's death, just as horrible, preyed less on Lelouch's mind other than the fact that she'd given him this strange… _geass_ she'd called it and hadn't bothered to explain it.

But it was Suzaku Lelouch thought about as he gazed idly out the window, unable to focus on math or history or whatever nonsense he was supposed to be learning.

He'd been different. Obsequious and hesitant and… and he'd shoved his gas mask on Lelouch when the capsule had opened, leaving himself vulnerable. Who did that? That was contrary to any training he must have received in the military.

That was another thing. He was a soldier. In Britannia's military. How the hell had that happened?

Not that it mattered now. Lelouch had looked into the deaths, hacking (with Nina's help) into some semi-secure databases. It didn't help; the Honorary Britannians were listed only by number and Lelouch had no idea which number was Suzaku. For all he knew, the body hadn't even been retrieved.

The thought hurt, leaving a painful ache and tightness in Lelouch's chest. His friend, his_ Suzaku_ deserved better.

His mind was still filled with those morose thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Lelouch hurriedly gathered up his things and slipped out before anyone could call him over to ask for tutoring or to help with a school activity or, in Shirley's case, just to talk. He didn't feel up to it.

He was walking faster than usual, and paying less attention than usual, so when he bumped into someone turning a corner he was more than willing to take the blame. "Sorry, I wasn't… _Suzaku_?"

Suzaku (was it really?) had caught Lelouch by the elbow and… was still holding on for some reason. "Lelouch, you…" His eyes hardened. "You should watch where you're going."

"Sorry." The word slipped out before Lelouch could think, still somewhat in shock. "I thought… I saw them shoot you."

"What?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed further. "Who?"

"The guard." _The guard Lelouch's power had killed_. "In Shinjuku. How did you get out?"

Suzaku snorted. "That was a year ago." …there was a pause. "Wait, you remember that?"

"It was two days ago!" Lelouch said, finally yanking his arm back. "It's not like I'd forget watching you die in front of me so soon!" _Or ever._They stared at each other and Lelouch huffed impatiently and grabbed Suzaku's arm, pulling him out up to the roof and privacy.

"Take your shirt off."

Suzaku stared. "What?"

Lelouch started unbuttoning Suzaku's shirt. "Your side. They shot you in the side, there was blood…" _A lot of blood_… Suzaku slapped his hands away and tore off his vest and shirt, revealing smooth, only occasionally scared skin underneath.

"See? Nothing there." Suzaku sounded irritated, but his sharp intake of breath as Lelouch gently touched his side left his voice shaky. "Um… Shinjuku was a year ago, Lelouch. Do you remember Nunnally?"

"What?" Lelouch looked up, startled by the subject change. "Of course I do. We've been together the war… she'll be happy to see you, Suzaku."

Suzaku was scowling. "Do you remember Zero?"

Lelouch frowned. "You're not making any sense, Suzaku." None of this was making any sense. Suzaku had been shot and, even if he hadn't been killed, there should have been some sign, some mark. And then there were the clothes he was wearing – militaristic, yes, but specifically so; the design of the Knights of the Round. Lelouch ran through the colours and realized that he was dressed as the Knight of Seven. Or had been until he'd stripped his shirt off.

Wow, he was _toned_.

Lelouch realized they'd just been starting at each other for the better part of a minute. "Um. What was the question?"

That seemed to enrage Suzaku enough that he grabbed the front of Lelouch's jacket, pulling back a fist and…

…and nothing. Another hand was pinning his wrist in the air. Another hand attached to another…

"Suzaku?"

"The hell?"

Lelouch mentally echoed the first Suzaku's bewildered question. The second Suzaku, also dressed as Knight but not in any specific style Lelouch could recognize, sighed. "Don't hit him. It's not his fault."

"What?" Lelouch was released as Suzaku number one struggled against Suzaku number two. "What the hell do you mean? It's _all_ his fault! Who the hell are you?"

The second Suzaku sighed and moved smoothly, twisting and pinning the first Suzaku down. "I'm you. From your future and his," he indicated Lelouch, "more distant future. This is a few days after Shinjuku, Euphie's alive, Nunnally's a student here, and this Lelouch _isn't_ Zero."

Ah. Seeing his friend for the first time in years and having him die in front of Lelouch's eyes had driven him insane. It was the only explanation.

"This is some kind of trick! Some new kind of _geass_…"

"_Geass_?" Lelouch asked faintly, blinking in consternation as both Suzakus paused to look at him curiously. "Did that girl tell you about it?"

The first Suzaku growled and threw the other one off. "You _do_ remember you damn – argh!" Lelouch had barely had time to move back when the Suzaku who'd defended him before shot a leg out at the first Suzaku's kneecaps and grabbed his hair on the way down.

"Don't. Hit. Him." …was it wrong to think that he sounded _really_ sexy when he was threatening… um… himself? "Damn, was I really this obsessed? Stupid question…"

"Euphie–"

"–wouldn't have wanted you killing her brother and you know that, moron." The way Suzaku was holding… Suzaku, one arm wrapped around his bare chest, the other buried in his hair… Lelouch wished he had a camera. He'd gone so far beyond caring that he was insane that he was able to enjoy the rather compelling visuals. "Also…" Suzaku leaned in, whispering something to his doppelganger while keeping his eyes fixed on Lelouch. Lelouch, meanwhile, couldn't choose which Suzaku to watch; the one who gazed steadily at him as he murmured into a shapely ear, or the one whose expression kept changing so passionately from loathing and rage to surprise to shame to a kind of resentful resignation. The latter expression didn't suit him at all.

It was almost a shame when they parted, both of them now shooting glances at Lelouch; one speculative and appraising, the other a little confused and… also appraising. Lelouch walked up to the friendlier one. Well, the one who didn't seem to want to beat him moments before. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." It was odd, Suzaku almost sounded like he was reporting to a superior. "I know when I am and when I'm from… and I have a good idea when _he's_ from, but I don't know how we got here." He shot a warm, amused smile at Lelouch. "_You_ could probably figure it out if you had all the information."

…it was nice that Suzaku still thought of him that way. Lelouch smiled. "I'm… I'm crazy, right? I saw you die and now I'm hallucinating."

That made Suzaku's smile widen. "Okay, sure. That makes as much sense as anything else." He chuckled. "It's good to see you smile like that again, though. I think you've forgotten how."

"Oh?" Lelouch leaned into the hand Suzaku placed gently on his cheek. Were they… flirting? "I'm only smiling like this for you, you know." His eyes flickered back to the other Suzaku. "And you of course. Although why I'd hallucinate a Suzaku who hates me…"

"I don't hate you," Suzaku said harshly. "I hate Zero. You're just… I don't hate you, Lelouch."

Lelouch held out his hand. "Well, then…"

When the first Suzaku tentatively reached out and took his hand, Lelouch felt a delightful thrill of victory. Then it became a thrill of something else as the other Suzaku leaned in and nipped at his ear.

"Remember the first time we had sex?"

At first, Lelouch was confused, thinking that the question was directed at him. It wasn't.

"Student council room." The other Suzaku took a step forward. "I didn't mean to let it get that far, but he was…"

"…he just kept begging for it." Lelouch shivered as those words made Suzaku's breath tickle his neck. "Even when I said someone could walk in…"

"God, his face…" The first Suzaku looked at Lelouch, properly, for the first time. "Your _face_, Lelouch…"

The Suzaku holding Lelouch laughed lowly. "He would have loved this. Two of us. On the roof."

The two Suzakus looked at each other and Lelouch felt vaguely left out. Right up until the first Suzaku leaned in and kissed him.

Truth be told, Lelouch hadn't been expecting that. For all the caressing and nibbling and hand-holding, he'd rather expected something… else. Not this pressure of lips against his, impatient and demanding and, once Lelouch opened his mouth under the onslaught, invasive and sucking and wet and… and _really_ good.

The other Suzaku was unbuttoning his jacket. "That is _hot_." His hands unerringly found Lelouch's most sensitive spots, making Lelouch arch and cry into the first Suzaku's mouth. "I want a taste."

Superficially, they didn't taste exactly the same. The first tasted of nothing more than heat and whatever the cafeteria had served for lunch. This Suzaku tasted of more refined things, something light and fruity as well as rich. But underneath was the taste of Suzaku and that was shared by both, making Lelouch moan and relax right up to the point he felt his pants coming undone and one of them (…the first one?) lifting out his half-erect cock and licking it wetly, once.

"I wanna fuck him."

The words, and the sensation of the words against Lelouch's vulnerable member, made Lelouch shudder and harden a little more.

"Not a chance." Lelouch felt the Suzaku kissing him pull down his pants in a quick yank and slide around to his back, his mouth still hovering over Lelouch's skin. "I don't trust you not to hurt him."

"I wouldn't…" Suzaku cut off his protest, looking down, slightly miffed. Lelouch reached out and ran his fingers through his hair, soothingly.

It worked. Suzaku looked back up at him, his eyes wide and a little hurt. "Why couldn't you have stayed like this? Why did you have to change?"

Before Lelouch could answer, a hand twisting at his nipple made him gasp. "He hasn't changed yet. And the fact that you can't keep that straight is why you can't fuck him."

Suzaku glared over Lelouch's shoulder at… Suzaku, but his expression softened when his gaze returned to Lelouch. "Fine. But I'm getting him ready."

"I trust you'll do a good job," The other Suzaku murmured in a smug purr Lelouch had never heard from him before. "After all, the longer it takes, the more likely it is that someone will come up here and find us here…"

The thought made Lelouch shudder and Suzaku chuckled against his neck as the other one sucked on his fingers. "Suzaku…"

"Yes?" The sound of their voice in concert made Lelouch shudder harder.

"He's already hard." The Suzaku kneeling in front of Lelouch sounded amused, but also aroused. "I don't think it'll take him that long to come."

The Suzaku behind Lelouch laughed and rocked against him, his clothed erection fitting nicely between Lelouch's buttocks. "Then let's not make it about his needs. Let's make it about ours."

They both chuckled at that and Lelouch felt something thin and wet slide into him while his guard was still down. He clenched reflexively. "Dammit, relax him."

"On it." A hot tongue running over his neck and a sharp twist of his nipple was all it took for Lelouch to cry out and press down further onto the finger inside of him. It felt weird, but… good.

"Su-zaku…" When something hot and wet and sucking covered Lelouch's erection, he very nearly came right there; only prevented from doing so by a firm grip at the base of his cock. "Ah! Hah…"

"He's gone." A subtle shift and Lelouch felt his jacket and shirt come off, falling to the roof below him. "I could probably take him now and he wouldn't mind."

There was a loud pop as Suzaku released him. "Don't be an impatient ass. And you were so worried about _me _hurting him."

"Compassion for your enemy? My my, Suzaku, whatever will you think of next." The sound of Suzaku mocking himself that way was odd, but Lelouch was too wrapped up in physical sensation to address it.

"Fuck you." The retort was harsh, and Lelouch bit back another helpless cry as another finger found its way inside him, stretching and searching and very soon finding…

"_Ah_!"

Suzaku chuckled from in front of him, all previous ire forgotten. "So responsive…"

Lelouch felt a hand push him down, half bent over. "Get up." The order wasn't directed at him. "Let's do this right."

Suzaku stood and Lelouch suddenly came face-to-crotch with evidence of Suzaku's excitement. "Um, I…"

"Don't worry." Both Suzakus said at the same time, then pausing. The one behind Lelouch continued. "You'll like this. Promise." In unison, both Suzakus unzipped their pants, revealing an impressive erection in front of Lelouch's face and one that felt equally impressive pressing against his backside. "Let me in first, then take his mouth."

"Got it."

Lelouch had barely processed that when he felt something _much_ bigger than Suzaku's fingers push inside of him. "_Ah_, it's too…"

"I forgot how tight you could get…" Suzaku groaned, steadily pressing in. "Don't worry, it fits."

Suzaku laughed. "Demonstrably." He sounded a little tense. "I've never seen it from this angle before, it's…"

A grunt and a smooth thrust and Lelouch felt something inside him give way and let Suzaku in. Although, that wasn't entirely accurate, as once Suzaku was fully sheathed inside him, Lelouch's body still fluttered and clenched around him. "Haa!"

Even as Lelouch cried out, he felt a hand in his hair, lifting his head up and positioning him so that Suzaku could guide his cock, already leaking with precome, past his lips. "Here, a distraction."

The taste and texture of Suzaku's cock was as unfamiliar as the sensation of Suzaku pushing into him from behind. Either one would have been more than enough to overwhelm Lelouch, but together…

He braced himself with both hands firmly gripping Suzaku's hips and sucked, moaning as Suzaku thrust into him harder. "You're right, the view is…"

Suzaku chuckled breathlessly and caressed Lelouch's face. "Don't worry, we've got you. We won't let you fall…" His grip shifted, one hand resting against Lelouch's cheek, just slightly curved under his chin, the other firmly nestled in his hair, keeping Lelouch in place as he started to gently move his hips.

Lelouch whimpered and closed his eyes and held on, allowing Suzaku… both Suzakus to take him from either end. He could taste and feel Suzaku's excitement against his tongue, hardening and leaking fluid that seeped out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin; feel the way an angle shift caused Suzaku to thrust against something inside him, sending jolts of sensation up his spine; the way Suzaku gripped his hips, fingers digging in to keep him steady; the way Suzaku stroked his cheek and the back of his head, urging him to take him in deeper…

And all Lelouch could do was hold on and take whatever they gave him.

It was strangely liberating. He couldn't relax, not really, not with Suzaku pounding into him from behind and pressing against his soft palate; but between the three of them they found a rhythm and a strangely easy coordination and Lelouch was able to ride the thrusts and pulls in a kind of blissed out state.

Right up until the Suzaku fucking his ass reached around and wrapped a hand around his erection.

The sheer power of his orgasm actually made Lelouch black out, with only the gratified cries of the Suzakus and a burst of salty, slightly bitter taste as evidence that he wasn't alone.

Lelouch regained consciousness curled up against the shirtless Suzaku's chest looking into the gently amused eyes of the strangely dressed one. "You okay?"

"Yes." Lelouch moved to get up, but three hands pulled him back down.

"Just relax for a moment," The Suzaku Lelouch was lying on suggested. "You'll be a bit sore when you try to get up."

That made sense. After all, this had been his first time… having sex.

…this was not what Lelouch had been expecting out of today.

The dressed Suzaku leaned over and kissed him. "You were amazing." He laughed. "When I get back, I'm going to tell you what you did and you're going to be so jealous."

Lelouch felt his mouth quirk up in an amused smirk. "Envious, perhaps."

"You guys are cruel."

Suzaku reached over and ruffled the other Suzaku's hair. "Always have been, mini-me. Just manifested differently." Lelouch giggled and snuggled closer to the now irritated Suzaku's chest, breathing in his scent. He kind of wanted to stay like this forever.

The roof door opened.

As if they'd rehearsed it, both Suzakus sprang into action, the clothed one bodily inserting himself between the threat and Lelouch and the half-naked one rolling Lelouch over and covering him protectively with his own body. Lelouch, his face pressed into Suzaku's chest, couldn't see who it was, but he could feel from the way Suzaku tensed that it wasn't anyone good. "_You_…"

"Me," A calm, female voice agreed. "I've come to clean up."

Lelouch poked his head over Suzaku's shoulder and watched that strange (dead? …apparently not) girl from Shinjuku walk over. The clothed Suzaku stood aside, but the Suzaku holding Lelouch didn't relax. Lelouch frowned. "Who is she?"

"Trouble." Suzaku looked incredibly displeased, his face returning to the cold expression that he'd shown Lelouch before. "If it hadn't been for her…"

"If wishes were Knightmares, Kururugi, you'd have enough Lancelots to pilot a different one every day of the year." The girl looked mildly amused as she turned to Lelouch. "It's nice to see you again, Lelouch. Although it's not particularly nice to see this much of you."

Suzaku laughed. "It's hardly the first time." He seemed remarkably relaxed. "What do you need, C.C.?"

The girl (C.C.) shrugged. "A quick memory wipe and we'll get you and… other you back to your proper times. A rather displeased gentleman has offered to help in that regard."

Lelouch was still catching up (why did everyone know more than him? That didn't seem fair) but he was able to process the salient part of that.

"You're not taking them."

There was a subtle shift as Lelouch went from being held to holding Suzaku. C.C. looked wholly unimpressed and the other Suzaku looked a little pained. "Lelouch, we have to go."

"Why?" The Suzaku in Lelouch's arms demanded. "Because _she_ says so?"

"Um. _Yes_," Suzaku said. "We don't belong here, it's pretty self-evident. There's another one of us in a Britannian jail right now."

"He's… I mean you're not dead?" Lelouch managed to look both relieved and still aggressively possessive at once.

Suzaku snorted. "Then take him and let him be the Knight of Seven. He'd get a kick out of it. I'll stay here with Lelouch and stop Zero and Euphie and everything from happening."

"That's not the way it works." C.C. calmly bent over, shooting an amused glance at Lelouch as he tried to pull Suzaku out of her way, and kissed Suzaku on the lips.

"Never do that again, please." The other Suzaku said faintly.

Lelouch felt his Suzaku go limp in his arms. "What did you d-hmph…"

When he woke up on the roof, he couldn't, for the life of him, remember how he'd gotten up there or why. A casual glance at the courtyard and he found Kallen Stadfeldt, that strange girl with the strange Knightmare from Shinjuku with some friends. He frowned. He needed to focus and find out everything he could about what had happened in Shinjuku and what the terrorists were there for. And what a girl like her was doing with them.

Maybe, in time, he'd move past what happened to Suzaku.

He stretched the stiffness from his muscles and prepared a strategy to deal with the mysterious Miss Stadfeldt.


	2. Omake with Dr Who and companions

Suzaku followed C.C., carrying his younger self. "I hope no one notices anything. Questioning could get awkward."

"Like you care." C.C. smirked at him. "Nice job redressing Lelouch, by the way."

Suzaku almost made a stamina joke, then figured that was kind of obvious. "It was my pleasure."

He frowned as they walked up to a strange blue box and a tall, impatient man with a bow-tie of all things. "…is this your displeased gentleman?"

"He takes rifts in the space-time continuum personally." C.C. shrugged. "I wouldn't take him too seriously; he certainly doesn't."

"Took you long enough." The man clapped his hands together. "Now. This one is memory-free?" He gestured to the unconscious Suzaku. "Excellent. And the _other_ boy? Good, good. And you?" He peered at Suzaku before shrugging. "Ah well, a little trip down memory lane to a memory that you never had before never hurt anyone. Except that one time. Oh, and that other time. Oh! And that–"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow at C.C. "I see what you mean."

"No mockery, I'm far too crotchety to allow it." The man turned (almost _twirled_) and opened the door. Suzaku gaped for a moment, it was incredible, it was impossible, it was…

"Bigger on the inside?"

"I love that part." The man practically chortled with glee. Suzaku was momentarily reminded of Lloyd.

A girl who looked oddly like an older Shirley, and a man with the aura of an older Rivalz rushed into the main area which was, as Suzaku had noted, _considerably _bigger on the inside than the outside. "Ooh, is that them?" The girl smirked. "They're cute!" Her accent was impossible for Suzaku to place, but definitely charming, whatever it was.

"And he's taken," her companion reminded her. "…as are you, incidentally. By me, remember?"

"There's no harm in looking." The girl beamed at Suzaku. "Hey, is it true that you came back in time, in a possible position to stop some of the greatest tragedies in your life, and you spent the entire time doubleteaming your boyfriend with your other self?"

Suzaku stared. "…pretty much." She wasn't much like Shirley. More like Milly…

"And?"

"…and what?"

The girl grinned. "Was it worth it?"

The man with her slapped his forehead. Suzaku grinned right back.

"Oh _yeah_."


End file.
